Oye Arnold! Viñetas
by Jacklord
Summary: Historias cortas y simples, para alegrarnos el día y empezar uno nuevo.


**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece.**

**Historia de ficción basada en los personajes de la serie Hey Arnold! creada por Craig Bartlett.**

**Serie Hey Arnold! propiedad de Nickelodeon Inc. (Viacom Inc.)**

**Fic creado sin fines de lucro propio o de afectar la reputación o economía de Viacom Inc. y todas sus subsidiarias.**

**De un fan para fans.**

* * *

**Ajedrez**

Era sábado por la mañana, el parque de Hillwood tenía la siempre concurrida asistencia de aficionados al juego de mesa que gozosos disfrutaban de su juego favorito en compañía de sus semejantes. Domino, ajedrez, damas chinas o inglesas. Cual fuese tu elección siempre se encontraba alguien con quien jugar y compartir.

Dos pequeños niños de cuarto grado habían ocupado una mesa desde temprano. Arnold, uno de ellos, había decidido participar en un torneo próximo (por no decir que fue inscrito por su abuelo sin su consentimiento) y necesitaba practicar.

Phoebe, la otra niña, le ayudaba. Era la chica más inteligente en su salón (y probablemente en toda la escuela) y sólo ella le podía dar una competencia digna.

La práctica empezaba a ponerse frustrante. Arnold nunca había puesto su destreza al máximo en ajedrez, sus únicos oponentes habían sido su abuelo (quien le enseñó a jugar), los inquilinos del Sunset Arms, su amigo Gerald y un extraño ermitaño que vivía en las alcantarillas.

Phoebe limpiaba el campo con su armada mientras le recalcaba sus errores: "No te enroques aun, espera un turno más." "No muevas tus caballos tan a la orilla, pierden movilidad." "Protege más a tu reina, no avances tan rápido con ella." "Si me hubieses bloqueado al peón no estarías en jaque."

Los regaños continuaron, las horas pasaron, la desventaja era obvia, los temas de conversación se acababan y las multitudes empezaban a llegar ocupando más bancas alrededor y armando más bullicio.

—La torre me recuerda a Harold —masculló Arnold sin pensarlo.

—¿Cómo?

La irritación de la derrota y la monotonía del juego había alejado a Arnold del campo por unos segundos, divagando en su imaginación.

—E-es decir la torre representa la defensa que debes poner en un campo de batalla. Debe ser grande y fuerte, como Harold.

—¡A vaya! —exclamó Phoebe.

Era extraño para ella oír a Arnold decir cosas así. Sabía que era un soñador empedernido, pero nunca lo había tratado realmente.

Arnold se sonrojó.

—Pues si la torre es Harold, creo que el alfil es Stinky ¿no? —le sonrió Phoebe.

—¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

—Pues por lo alto.

Ambos se rieron. Un poco de distracción era necesario después de doce partidas.

—¿Y quienes serian los peones? —preguntó Arnold curioso.

—No lo sé. ¿Eugene, Sid, Peapod, Brainy, Sheena, Nadine, Curly e Iggy?

Las risas volvieron a surgir.

—Yo creo que los caballos serian tú y Gerald —comentó Arnold.

—¿Ah si, y por qué? —preguntó Phoebe sonrojándose un poco.

—Son muy versátiles, siempre saben que hacer y moverse hábilmente.

—Pues yo creo que tú serias el rey, siempre tomas sabias decisiones y tienes dotes de líder.

—Gracias. ¿Y tú quien crees qué sería la reina?

—Mmm… ¿Rhonda? Siempre se hace llamar la reina de la moda.

—No lo creo.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces quién?

—Rhonda podría ser mas bien la segunda alfil. Para mí, la reina sería Helga.

—¿Helga? —preguntó Phoebe con curiosidad.

—Sí, ya sabes. Ella hace lo que quiere, es fuerte, va a donde sea que se la da la gana y es capaz de derrotar a todos. Como la reina.

Phoebe esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Vez! ¡Te lo dije! —exclamó una niña rubia acercándose a su mesa—. Te dije que estarían aquí en el parque —le señalaba a su acompañante.

—Pues tuviste razón Pataki —le concedió un chico moreno y de gran cabello negro.

—Hola Helga, Gerald —los recibió Phoebe.

—Nada de "Hola" Phoebe ¿qué no se supone que hoy iríamos al centro a conseguir esas nuevas herramientas que necesitabas?

—¡Oh santo cielo! Helga es cierto, me olvide por completo.

—Sí ya me di cuenta. Y para tu información ya llevo dos horas buscándote. Primero fui a tu casa, me dijeron que fuiste con el cabeza de balón y cuando fui a su casa me encontré a este —señalo a Gerald con el pulgar— y tuve que soportarlo todo el camino hasta el parque. Por cierto cabeza de balón —se dirigió a Arnold—, tu abuelo dice que si no ganas te deshereda.

—Gracias por el aviso Helga.

—Si de nada cabezón. ¿Y qué estas esperando hermana? ¡Vámonos! Me siento sesenta años más vieja por estar entre tanto anciano.

—Sí, claro. Lo siento Arnold, tendremos que posponer la practica para después.

—Lo entiendo Phoebe.

Phoebe recogió sus cosas y se apresuro a seguir a Helga quien ya le llevaba varios metros de distancia.

—¿Qué rayos le pasa? —dijo Gerald sentándose junto a Arnold.

—Ni idea.

—¡Oye Arnold! —le gritó Phoebe antes de alcanzar a Helga—. No olvides de lo que hablamos: ¡Cuida más a tu reina!

Arnold volteo a ver a la pequeña pieza de ajedrez que sostenía en su mano y luego a las dos chicas que se alejaban por el parque.

—Por supuesto —susurró—, por supuesto.

* * *

**N/A: Hola estimad s lectoras/es. Este sera el fic donde publique todas mis historias que no pasen de las 2000 palabras y que no tengan continuación, mejor conocidos como viñetas. No sé cuantas serán ni con que frecuencia publicaré una nueva historia. Pero si les gustan las historias cortas y sin muchas complicaciones, este es el fic.**

**Ah, por cierto, dado que serán historias muy cortas este fic no tendrá tema en el foro. Y hablando del foro, hay un anuncio importante para los que siguen mi otra historia.**

**Foro: w ww. fanfic tion forum /El -origen -de -Hillwood /118122/**

**(Borren los espacios)**


End file.
